For Keeps
by Blank001
Summary: *EDITED* Michelle Tanner discovers that she's pregnant. She is unsure of what to do. Will her boyfriend, Aaron support her and stick around? Will her friends and family remain as a support system while she has to grow up in a hurry?
1. Discoveries

**For Keeps**

* * *

*****EDITED: I DECIDED TO CHANGE THE TIMELINE OF THIS STORY TO A COUPLE YEARS LATER. MICHELLE WOULD BE A FRESHMEN IN COLLEGE*****

* * *

**Hey guys! So this is my new story. I'll warn you, I've written about Michelle being pregnant before and I ended up losing interest. I'm hoping that it won't happen with this one but... Yeah, we'll see. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Full House; except any characters who you don't recognize. **

* * *

**Chapter One- Discoveries**

_**- Thursday, September 21, 2006, 4:33am/ UW-Madison, Smith Hall - **_

Eighteen year old Michelle Tanner sat on the lid of the toilet seat in the shared private bathroom, staring impatiently at the little plastic stick in her hands. Her heart was thumping as she checked her cell phone once again to see the time.

_Nine minutes left to go._

How could she have been so stupid? Everyone knew that having sex was risky. She had been taught that her whole life. Why did she have to go and do something so stupid? Why did Aaron Bailey have to be so sexy and cute?

_Eight minutes._

Aaron was coming for a visit after finishing their freshmen orientation week. It was just supposed to be a special night with Aaron. Now four weeks later; she was angry, depressed, and scared. Hopefully, this was all just in her head.

_Seven minutes._

She set the stick on the counter and stood up. Turning toward the mirror, she lifted up the front of her shirt. Her stomach was still flat as ever. She turned to the side and looked at it from that angle. What would it look like in eight months?

_Six minutes._

Picking up her hairbrush, she ran it through her long strawberry-blonde locks frantically. Ten minutes had never seemed so long! She knew she would lose it if it didn't end soon. She was running out of things to keep her busy.

_Five minutes._

She wasn't even ready for kids. She wanted to finish college and get her animal science degree. Then hopefully become a veterinarian before she got married _and then _pop out a few kids.

_Four minutes._

God, what would her dad say? He would be so disappointed and angry with her, and would probably even go after Aaron too and murder him with his bare hands. Her older sisters D.J. and Stephanie would probably be a little more supportive, but not much. And by god, what would her cousins Nicky, Alex and Kylie (Jesse and Becky's 10-year-old daughter) think of her. Kylie could end up like her?

_Three minutes._

Please god, don't make me an unwed teenage mother? Aren't you supposed to be against this stuff? She liked to consider herself a good person; she volunteered, got good grades, and was kind and polite to almost everyone. How could a few minutes of a mistake ruin all she had worked for?

_Two minutes._

Why does everyone always say how great and magical sex is? She'd always wanted her first time to be special and although she and Aaron have been dating for three years, they made a promise to save each other until they were _out_ of college. But they were bored. And a few minutes of pleasure leads to a lifetime of consequences.

_One minute._

She was too young for this. She had just started her freshmen year in college; 2,000 miles away from her overprotective dad. There was an entire life she needed to live before having a child. And Aaron was attending Ohio State University in sport industry, then into sport management after. There was no way either of them could handle this.

Her cell phone vibrated in her pocket, announcing the ten minutes were up. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she picked up the pregnancy test. She opened her eyes.

_Positive._

Shit.

* * *

**So... There you go. What do you think? Next chapter will be how her pregnancy came to be.**

**R&R please! :) **


	2. Remembering Faults

**For Keeps**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Full House; except any characters who you don't recognize. **

* * *

**Chapter Two- Remembering Faults**

_**- Saturday, August 26, 2006, 1:00pm/ UW-Madison, Smith Hall -**_

Four weeks ago; Michelle had survived her first week of college life. Now she was in her dorm room getting ready for the visit from her boyfriend, Aaron Bailey. This week was the longest they've been apart, but they did Skype every night. Her roommates, Rachel and Charlotte were heading back home to Minnesota, so she told him he could stay with her.

"Michelle, my nightstand is stock full with condoms. Just don't use my bed and we'll all be good." Charlotte winked, and she gestured to the top drawer of the nightstand.

"Nor my bed. And also, we share that bathroom..." Rachel winked at her.

"Guys, I appreciate this, but _we're not going to have sex_! Now you better get going or else you'll miss your train back home."

Once they said their goodbyes, Rachel and Charlotte were on their way. Michelle's phone vibrated, signaling that she got a new text. It was from Aaron.

_A: Hey Sweetie, just got on the bus in Gary, Indiana. See you soon._

_M: Can't wait! ;)_

_**- 4:06pm/ UW-Madison -**_

_A: Babe, I'm finally here._

_M: Okay. Meet me in the quad._

She looked herself over once more before she left, and then rushed down to greet him. At the first sight, she sprinted toward him and jumped into his arms, holding on tight. "I missed you _so much_!"

"I missed you too, Babe." He said, showering her with kisses.

"How was your first week of college?" He asked as he set her back down.

"It was good. How's Ohio?"

"It's great. But I wish you were there."

"I know, Hun, remember I checked to see if they had the animal science degree before I applied at UWM."

"Yeah, I remember."

"So how about I show you around campus and then we'll go to my dorm."

"Sounds good to me." He laced his fingers through hers as they walked the campus grounds. "So how're you liking your roommates?"

"Char and Rach? They're great. We all get along great so far."

An hour and a half later, Michelle and Aaron were now approaching Smith Hall. "And this is my dorm building." They got into the elevator and rode it to the fourth floor. They walked down the hall to dorm number 401A.

"And this is my room... This is mine and Charlotte's side, and this is Rachel's."

"This is a pretty decent size room for three girls." He commented.

"Yeah, it does tend to get cramped in here, but we make do."

"Next time you should come to Ohio, I've got a single with a full-size bed."

"Yeah, umm... You can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep in Charlotte's."

"Oh, but I was looking forward to cuddling with you in the twin-size bed." Aaron winked. Michelle's cheeks turned a vermillion red and she playfully slapped his arm.

Aaron laughed and remarked, as he rubbed his forearm. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Because, you and I know that you want to do more than _cuddle_."

"And what's wrong with that?" He asked, inching closer and closer as they were about to kiss.

"Well..." His soft, wet lips pressed gently to hers and they kissed for what seemed like forever.

Once they broke apart from their kiss, Aaron chuckled and scooped her up. He laid her down on the bed and got on top of her. His body against hers. Aaron then started taking his shirt off. All Michelle could do was stare at his perfect abs.

"Like what you see?" He asked in a husky tone.

Michelle awed and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him again. His hands hastily slid her skirt down, underwear off, and her shirt up. He slipped on a condom that he pulled from his pocket before beginning. Michelle then let out a soft whimper when she felt him go inside her.

"You okay?" He asked, suddenly freaked out because he thought he was hurting her. "Maybe we should do this another time?"

She shook her head frantically. "No, I'm fine. Let's do this."

She could tell that he was a little relieved when she insisted they continue. They went back to kissing, and he started out slow and passionate at first. It began to feel good and once they were both comfortable, it became rough and urgent. After doing this for awhile, Michelle collapsed on top of Aaron's hot and sweaty naked body, he tugged off the condom and tossed it into the trashcan beside the bed, and they cuddled the rest of the night until they fell asleep. If Aaron had been paying any attention at all, he would've realized that the condom had a small tear from his eagerness to get it open.

_**- 7:14am -**_

Michelle woke up the next morning sore down there and wearing only Aaron's nightshirt. She laid her head down upon his bare chest, and he began to stir awake.

He wrapped his arm tightly around her and smiled. "Good morning, Lover. You were amazing last night."

"You weren't so bad yourself." She got on top of him, straddling her legs on either side of him, as she began stroking his perfect abs.

"I love you, Michelle." He smiled his perfect smile.

"I love you too," she leaned down to give him a swift yet romantic kiss on the lips. "So what should we do today?"

"I think I have an idea." Aaron smirked, he rolled over so that he was now on top of her and began showering her with kisses.

Michelle giggled and tried to push him away the whole time, and then finally he leaned up on his hands, hovering over her. "Sweetie, I don't think I have it in me for more."

Aaron waited a few seconds, and then asked with a sly smirk, "How about now?"

Michelle laughed, tracing the line of his jaw with her index finger. "Cute!"

* * *

**R&R please! :) **


	3. Double Checking

**For Keeps**

* * *

**Chapter Three- Double Checking**

_**- Thursday, September 21, 2006, 5:14am/ UW-Madison, Smith Hall -**_

She was pregnant. She was eighteen... and she was having a baby. What was she going to do? Sitting on the bathroom floor, she let her head slump and tears slip down her cheek. She was so screwed. Her life was over. She shoved the positive test back into the box and stuffed it into her purse. She would throw it in the garbage later.

The pregnancy test, that is.

_**- 8:16am/ UW-Madison, Cafeteria -**_

Michelle walked through the cafeteria with a nervous heart. As she weaved herself through the numerous lunch tables with her Styrofoam tray. She saw her roommates Charlotte and Rachel sitting at their usual table against the windows. They both stopped talking and smiled as she approached them.

"Hey, Chickie-Poo." Charlotte greeted. Charlotte's long blonde hair was pulled into a tight ponytail with wispy strands around her face. She was petite and thin, with blue eyes.

"You went to bed early, and up early for that matter. What's up?" Rachel said, scooting over on the bench so that Michelle could take a seat. Rachel's past shoulder length red hair was in two braids. She was tall and average, also with blue eyes.

"Early to bed, early to rise." Michelle said quietly, shrugging.

"_6pm to 4am_?" Charlotte raised her eyebrows at her.

"Yeah... I was tired." Michelle replied in a whisper, Rachel shrugged and leaned in closer to her friends excitedly.

"Well anyways, what I wanted to tell you last night was that I got an in to a sorority party, Pi Beta Phi, by my new friend Clover Wilkerson. It's this Saturday and you both are coming with me." Michelle looked up. She bit her lip. She couldn't have any alcohol with the baby.

"I'm in." Charlotte said, grinning and high-fived Rachel. Michelle nervously took a bite of cantaloupe.

"I don't think I can." She said. Both her friends raised their eyebrows.

"What? Why?" Rachel and Charlotte asked in unison. Michelle sighed; she figured they'd find out sooner or later.

"Four weeks ago... When you guys left for Minnesota, and I had my boyfriend visiting."

"Yeah..." Rachel said slowly.

"Don't tell me you guys did it?" Charlotte asked. Michelle lowered her head.

"Ohmigod! Are you serious?" Charlotte asked. Michelle nodded.

"Why are you telling us now?" Rachel asked, jumping up and down. Michelle's eyes slowly descended to the ground.

"The-the co-condom we used... br-broke." She stuttered, lightly resting her hand on her stomach.

It took a few seconds but her friends finally got the gist of it. Both their jaws dropped and eyes widened.

"What the..." Rachel began.

"Are you..." Charlotte also began. Michelle nodded sadly at them.

"How?" The blonde whispered.

"...by having sex." Michelle said, confused.

"Obviously, but I mean, how sure are you?"

"I took a test."

"Just one?" Rachel asked. She nodded. "Well, after classes we'll go to the campus drugstore and buy a couple more."

"What's the point? The one I took said it was positive."

"We have to be completely sure."

"Um... ok." At that moment, the three girls looked up at the giant clock. It was almost nine o'clock. They stood up and threw away their breakfast trays before heading off to their perspective classes.

_**- 4:43pm/ UW-Madison, Drugstore -**_

At the end of the day; Michelle, Rachel and Charlotte were all done with their classes for the day and were now huddled together outside the campus drugstore.

"How much do you have?" Rachel asked.

"Twenty bucks." Charlotte answered.

"Like five dollars." Michelle said.

"Ok, I've got twenty-four. That should be enough." Once they got the money sorted out, they all walked into the drugstore together.

Michelle scanned the shelves of the baby aisle quickly. Her friends searched the shelves beside her.

"Remember, we want a test that will give clear and fast results." Michelle whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"Yeah, yeah." Rachel replied.

Once the girls each found several different pregnancy tests, they made their way to the self check-outs and scanned their items.

"I don't know how exactly I'll be able to make enough pee for six tests." Michelle said. Rachel looked up.

"Oh, right. Char, go get a big gallon of water." Charlotte nodded and ran off.

_**- 5:00pm/ UW-Madison, Smith Hall -**_

Michelle, Charlotte and Rachel rode the elevator up to the fourth floor. Michelle's stomach was aching from all the water she'd consumed. And it was only half gone. Rachel took out the key and they hurried into their dorm.

Michelle and Charlotte pulled the tests out of the bags. They carried them into the bathroom and placed them on the counter.

"Take the tests here." Michelle nodded and opened one. Reading the instructions, she was about to undo her jeans when she saw her friends were still in the room. She glared at them.

"_Get out_." They both grinned sheepishly and walked out, closing the door behind them.

Fifteen minutes later, Michelle walked out into the room, six positive pregnancy tests in her hands.

"They're all positive." She said, showing the other girls. Charlotte's head dropped into her hands. Rachel sat on her bed. "I'm really pregnant."

* * *

**R&R Please! **


	4. Reality Check

**For Keeps  
**

* * *

**Here we go with Chapter Four.**

* * *

**Chapter Four- Reality Check**

_**- Thursday, September 21, 2006, 5:44pm/ UWM, Smith Hall -**_

"This sucks." Michelle said; it was the first thing said in almost thirty minutes. Charlotte and Rachel nodded.

"So, what are you going to do? Are you going to tell your boyfriend?" Rachel asked. Michelle's eyes widened.

"I don't know. I need some time to think of what to tell him."

"What about your family?" Charlotte asked. Michelle took a seat on her bed and lowered her head into her hands.

"They're going to kill me." She replied sadly. It was true, she was afraid if she told them, then they would force her to get an abortion. Either that or adoption.

"Michelle, given that your 18, the most your family could do is disown you as an independent." Rachel noted. Michelle hugged her knees to her chest.

_**- Saturday, September 23, 2006, 1:00pm/ UWM, Free Clinic -**_

Michelle Tanner walked through the parking lot of the free clinic, trying to calm herself before she went inside. She slipped on her dark-tinted sunglasses and took several deep breaths. She bit her lip and walked slowly into the University's Free Clinic lobby.

She walked up to the receptionist's desk, trying to look confident. She stood there for a minute before clearing her throat to get the women's attention. She stood there for another few seconds without a response before clearing her throat again and speaking up.

"Excuse me?" The young strawberry-blonde whispered.

"Welcome to the Free Clinic," she said in a toneless voice. "How can I help you?"

"I'm here for a doctor's appointment... I'm _pregnant_," Michelle replied, whispering the last part. The women rolled her eyes and handed Michelle a clipboard.

"Fill these papers out and have a seat."

Michelle nodded and took the clipboard over to the seating area.

She filled out the stack of papers to the best of her abilities, trying to go as fast as she could so she could get this over with and get out of that place. By the time she was done, she brought the papers back to the desk and handed them to the receptionist, who looked them over.

"Okay. Go take your seat, the doctor will call you when she's ready for you."

Sitting down again, she let her eyes scan around the room. Toddlers played in the small play area in the corner. Several women, even younger than her, sat in chairs either holding a baby, watching a baby play, or rubbing their large stomachs. The young teens looked exhausted and miserable as they held their wailing infants. Michelle's eyes widened. Could she end up like that?

Not much longer, the doctor came out and called, "Michelle Tanner?"

Snapped out of her thoughts, Michelle stood up out of her chair. She followed the doctor down the hallway to an examination room.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Heidi Bryson, I'll be your doctor throughout your pregnancy." Dr. Bryson introduced herself.

Michelle nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"Is this your first pregnancy, Michelle?" She asked, as Michelle climbed up onto the exam table.

"Yes it is," Michelle replied.

"Okay. How far along do you think you are?" Dr. Bryson asked.

"Um... I think at least four weeks." Michelle answered.

"Okay Michelle, if you want to lay back and relax, and put your feet into the stirrups. I'm going to do an ultrasound so we can get an exact age of your growing baby."

Michelle did as she was instructed, and the doctor stuck the wand-like object inside of her. After a few seconds, Michelle heard a whooshing sound that filled the room.

"Is that..."

"The heartbeat? Yes." Dr. Bryson answered. "Looks like you're four weeks along, and your baby is healthy."

"Do you know when my due date would be then?" Michelle asked.

"I would say May 19th, but since this is your first pregnancy, statistically speaking it may come later versus earlier." Dr. Bryson answered as she cleaned Michelle up.

"Okay." Michelle murmured.

"Well we're done for today. I want to see you back here at 12 weeks." Dr. Bryson said.

"Okay. Thank you, Dr. Bryson." Michelle said.

"I'll just go get your printouts, I will be right back." Dr. Bryson said. Michelle nodded and the doctor left the exam room.

A few minutes later, Michelle left the free clinic with a line of ultrasound pictures clutched in her hands. In the pictures, the baby was about the size of a poppy seed. She sat down on a bench and rested her forehead in her palm. This was really happening, there was an actual human child growing inside of her.

* * *

**R&R Please! **


	5. Reaction to the News

**For Keeps**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Here is Chapter Five.**

* * *

**Chapter Five- Reaction to the News**

_7 Weeks_

_**- Friday, October 20, 2006, 5:42pm/ UWM, Smith Hall -**_

Michelle trudged into her dorm after a long day of classes, she threw her book bag on the bed and fell backwards onto it herself. She let out a heavy sigh as she pulled back her hair. She still had not told Aaron about the impending pregnancy, but she finally decided that she would Skype him tonight and tell him while her roommates were back in Minnesota for the weekend.

She lay in her bed for several more minutes, trying to form the words in her mind. How was she supposed to do this? How would Aaron react? Would he leave her to raise the baby on her own?

Finally she got up off her bed and walked over to her desk, she opened up her laptop and then the Skype app. She double-clicked on Aaron's name and then on the call button. _Ring-Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring-Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring-Ring..._

She'd almost given up hope, until she saw Aaron's face appear on the screen, "Hey Babe, sorry I just walked in the door."

"Oh... I-I thought you would've been home already. Hence why I called now," she sighed, yet another thing she couldn't do right.

"Did you need to talk to me about something?" He asked.

"Um... Y-yes, actually I do."

"Ok..." He said slowly, and then asked concerned, "Michelle, Babe, you feeling alright?"

She. Looked. Terrible. Worse than he'd ever seen her, in fact. Not that she wasn't beautiful no. She'd always been beautiful, but he was instantly worried.

Michelle picked up her head, shaking, and stuttered. "Pl-please don't le-leave me."

He did the only thing he could think of, since he was 500 miles away. "Calm down, Sweetie. I'd never leave you. I love you. Now what's wrong?"

"Babe... I'm pr-pregnant." She whispered, avoiding eye contact. After several minutes of awkward silence, Michelle looked up at her boyfriend, who had a deer-in-the-headlights look. "Aaron? Please say something."

"Wh-what'd you say?"

Rather than repeating herself, she dug through her purse until she found what she'd been looking for. She pulled out the sonogram pictures from a couple weeks ago, and held it up in front of the computer screen, Aaron stared blankly at the pictures.

"Are you sure that's a baby?"

She felt her cheeks grow hot, but tried her best to contain her anger. "Y... Yes, Aaron. That... That's a baby. _Our _baby."

After another moment of awkward silence, Aaron looked to his girlfriend. Scared and confused, he asked, "How'd this happen?"

"You know damn right how this happened," she snapped.

"I meant, but... We used protection. I made sure I had a condom."

"Babe, as unfortunate as it is, we both know that condoms can break..." she rested her head in her hands.

"And you're not going to get an... _abortion_? Are you?"

"No, I... I can't."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," she once again snapped.

Aaron threw his hands up in defeat. "Okay, I'm sorry. It's just a lot to take in."

"No, I'm sorry... I'm still getting used to these mood swings."

Aaron sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "How far along are you?"

"Seven weeks."

"Have you told your dad yet?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm not sure how I want to tell him yet."

"Well, you can always pull the whole '18; legal adult' card." He suggested.

"I'm not ready to be a mother." Michelle told him, tears starting to pour down her cheeks.

Aaron was heartbroken to watch her cry and not being able to hug her. "Hun, whatever you choose to do, I will support you _and _our baby. I love you both."

Michelle smiled and wiped away the tears with her shirt sleeve. She couldn't believe Aaron would want to stay with her. "I love you too."

"Do you want to come to Ohio the second weekend of November?" He asked.

"Um... Yeah, sure, I'd love to."

"Great, I can't wait. We can also celebrate your 19th birthday that weekend too." He winked.

"That's right, it's my birthday isn't it." Michelle said distractedly.

Aaron just gave her a sly smirk. "Well, Babe, I got to get some homework done before my next class at 7. I'll talk to you later?"

"M'kay," she replied wearily.

"I love you," he added.

"Love you too," she said a little more perky, and then the call ended. Michelle looked over at the textbooks piled high on her desk, she decided to start working on her science lab work first.

* * *

**¡IMPORTANT! I'm going to skip ahead a couple weeks to keep the story going... Not much skipped in between so I'll just continue on with the story.**

* * *

_11 Weeks_

_**- Sunday, November 12, 2006, 10:00am/ OSU- Canfield Hall -**_

Michelle woke up wrapped tightly in Aaron's arms. She peered over at the clock on his bedside table, _ten o'clock in the morning_! She smiled, as she rested her head upon her boyfriend's bare chest and began playing with his chest hair until he awoke himself.

"Morning, Babe," he yawned, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"Morning," she replied sleepily.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked her.

"Better than I ever had." She answered, looking up and locking her lips with his, they stayed like that for what seemed like awhile.

After they broke apart from their kiss, Michelle sat up in bed and looked over at Aaron. "So what do you have planned for us today?"

Aaron got up on his right arm and stroked Michelle's arm with his other, he replied very sexily, "I was thinking we'll go to this amazing Mexican restaurant I recently discovered, Qdoba, for dinner. Then we'll take the Long Walk here on the Oval at OSU, it's also known as the romantic hotspot." He winked.

"Ooh, that sounds lovely," she smiled bashfully. Then as she gathered her stuff up, she asked, "Where's your bathroom so I can take a shower?"

"Just right across the hall. Here I'll show you." Aaron got up out of bed and slipped on his _Three Days Grace _nightshirt, then took Michelle's hand and led her out to the wash area that housed four private bathrooms.

"Thanks, Sweetie. Give me about forty and I'll be ready." Michelle said, going into one of the four vacant bathrooms.

"Sounds good."

_**- 6:45pm/ OSU- The Long Walk -**_

"So, when do you have to catch your train by?" Aaron asked, as they strolled hand-in-hand down the cobblestone pathway.

"It's _supposed _to arrive at the depot at ten o'clock tonight, but I'll believe it when I see it," she explained.

"So... You want to leave earlier? Later?"

"Like twenty minutes earlier."

"Sounds good, but in the mean time..." They neared the end of The Long Walk at the seal of OSU, Aaron walked around to the end of it with Michelle in tow. "Michelle, the tradition of The Long Walk is that a couple must begin the walk hand-in-hand and walk the entire length until they reach the seal where they kiss. If a couple does this they are destined to stay in love forever."

"That's so sweet," she smiled as she was about to lean in to kiss him.

"Michelle Elizabeth Tanner," Aaron started as he got down on one knee in front of her and took her hands in his. He continued, "I know we're young and some people may not approve, but I don't care. All I care about is you and our baby, and I'd do anything for either of you. Would you do me the honor of agreeing to spend the rest of your life with me and our child?"

* * *

**I thought I'd leave it with a cliffhanger.**

**R&R please! :) **


	6. Baby Steps

**For Keeps**

* * *

**Here's Chapter Six.**

* * *

**Chapter Six- Baby Steps**

_11 Weeks_

_**- Sunday, November 12, 2006, 7:00pm/ OSU- The Long Walk -**_

"What do you say?" He whispered, looking up into her teary blue eyes.

After nearly a full minute of silence, Michelle could do nothing but nod her head and wipe the tears away. Aaron smiled as he stood up to pull her into a hug, then kissed her. They pulled away and realized that the nearby park goers were applauding for them and they couldn't hide their happiness or their blushes.

"This baby is going to be one lucky son-of-a-bitch," Aaron whispered.

Michelle playfully slapped his arm and remarked, "Aaron Robert Bailey! May I remind you that I am carrying a baby who has just developed ears. So please, watch what you say around me."

"Sorry. This baby is going to be one lucky _son-of-a-gun_," he emphasized. Michelle smiled, then wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her lips again with his.

After they broke apart from their kiss again, Michelle stepped back and said, "I just ask that we don't tell our families about any of this yet."

"Whatever you want. As long as you're the one I see walking down that aisle," he replied, twirling a free strand of her hair.

"Thank you."

"Just out of curiosity, when do you want to tell our families?"

"I'm thinking at Christmas I'll tell my family about the engagement, and then I'll tell them about the baby after the baby is born. Like you said, I'm 19. My dad can't control my life anymore."

"Okay, that sounds like a good plan," he answered, as he took Michelle's hand and they started walking back down the cobblestone path. "And if your dad gives you any problems, you can come stay with me."

"Thanks, Sweetie." Michelle smiled.

* * *

_**- Sunday, November 12, 2006, 5:19pm/ Cinnabar Hills Golf Club -**_

2,000 miles away, Stephanie Tanner and her fiancé, Kyle Gibbons, were at a wine and food tasting at Cinnabar Hills Golf Club, their wedding venue located one hour from their apartment. They sampled several plates and wines to decide which ones to order for the reception.

"I like this dish with this wine. What do you think?" asked Stephanie, as she took a bite of the Pesto Chicken, followed by a sip of Pinot Noir. Kyle agreed.

"I think it's great."

They got their foods and wines ordered, then went to JCPenney Portraits and had their engagement pictures taken and hired a photographer, a florist shop to order the flowers, and then back to their apartment where they discussed possible honeymoon trips.

"What about a road trip?" Kyle suggested. "We can rent an RV and travel U.S. Route 66 to the end at Buckingham Fountain in Chicago."

"That would be fun." Stephanie said. "And in each state visited, we can pick a sight to see."

"Yeah."

"Great!"

"Just think, baby, in five months we will be happily married." Kyle inquired, placing his hand on the back of Stephanie's neck.

"Can't wait!" She leaned into him as Kyle pressed his lips gently to hers. They kissed for what seemed like hours.

* * *

_12 Weeks_

_**- Saturday, November 18, 2006, 3:30pm/ UWM, Free Clinic -**_

Michelle walked into the Free Clinic and checked in at the front desk. After the receptionist acknowledged her, she went to take a seat in the waiting room. It wasn't as full as her last visit, there was just one other pregnant women holding her _large_ belly. The other three were just patients wearing surgical masks - probably with just the cold or flu.

In less than five minutes, Dr. Bryson comes out to the waiting area with her clipboard and called, "Michelle Tanner?"

"Here," Michelle stood up and followed Dr. Bryson down the narrow hallway to one room where she checked Michelle's blood pressure, weight and drew some blood. Then brought her into another room.

"How have you been since I last saw you?"

"Good," she replied as she climbed up onto the exam table.

"Now Michelle, I'm just wondering, but are you currently enrolled in any classes?"

"Yes I am, but my plan is to take all online classes after this semester."

"Michelle, I know you want to do what's best, but I suggest that you drop out because all that stress is not healthy on you _or_ the baby."

"What? I-I can't do that."

"I know, everybody says that they're different. They can go to college while pregnant, but Michelle, it's a lot more stressful than you think and that's not good for the baby's development. I'm just saying. You do want a healthy baby, right?"

"Of course," she replied point blank.

"Well then, take my suggestion and drop out. But it's your choice."

"It's just... My family... They don't know about any of this yet. So my plan was to finish this semester off. Then register for one, maybe two, online classes and then decide on next year after the baby's born." Michelle explained to Dr. Bryson.

"Ok, well as I said, it's your choice. Now let's see how that little one's doing in there. Please lay back down and lift up your shirt. I'm going to put some goop on your stomach which will feel cold at first."

Michelle nodded and did as she was instructed. Chills ran through her young body as Dr. Bryson squirted the goop on her stomach. She looked over at the screen as she moved the transducer around on her stomach.

"Ah, there we go. There's your lime," Dr. Bryson smiled pointing out the baby - the size of a lime, on the screen. "There's his or her hand, looks like he or she's waving." Michelle smiled as she unconsciously waved back to the baby. _Her _baby.

"She or he's perfect," she whispered tearing up a little.

"Alright, I would like to see you back at 18 weeks. If we're lucky, and if you want, we'll be able to find out what you're having too." Dr. Bryson explained, as she cleaned the goop off Michelle's stomach.

"Sounds good. Thank you, Dr. Bryson."

"I'll just be right back with your sonogram pictures."

After receiving her 12-week sonogram pictures, Michelle walked out back to the waiting area and made another appointment with the receptionist.

"I would like to make my 18-week appointment."

"Okay. Do you still want to do Saturdays?"

"If I can keep doing that, that would be great."

"Okay. How's December 30th at 3:30?"

"Oh. That's no good. I'll be back home for Christmas. How about January 6th, same time?"

The receptionist did some fast clicking of the mouse, then asked her, "Would you like an appointment card?"

"No thanks, I'll remember." Michelle picked up her purse again and walked out of the free clinic with a real smile on her face - she was actually excited for this new adventure she was about to take.

* * *

**R&R please! :)**

**Also, if you could start leaving boy/girl name suggestions when you review. Thank you! **


	7. A Very Tanner Christmas

**For Keeps**

* * *

**And I'm back! Thank you again for the lovely reviews, they honestly mean so much to me. Here is Chapter Seven!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven- A Very Tanner Christmas**

_17 Weeks_

_**- Sunday, December 24, 2006, 9:45pm/ Tanner Household -**_

The whole family was gathered around the fireplace in the living room with their significant others: Danny with Vicky on the couch, Jesse with Becky on the other end of the couch, Joey and his new girlfriend Jolene in one of the blue chairs, D.J. and Steve cuddled in the other chair, Stephanie with Kyle wrapped under a blanket by the fire, Michelle with Aaron also cuddled by the fire, Nicky with his girlfriend Nadia and Alex with his girlfriend Breanna, and Kylie was cuddled with the family Corgi, Jasmine.

"Daddy, can we open up our one Christmas Eve present now?" asked sweet little Kylie to Jesse.

"I don't know, Princess. It's way passed your bedtime." Jesse replied with a smirk.

"Pleeease, Daddy!" Kylie begged.

"Alright," Jesse smiled giving in. He then instructed, "Go get those three little presents in the front. The ones wrapped in the Sunday comics, and give two to your brothers."

Kylie did as she was told, she gave Nicky and Alex each one of the gifts as they tore open the paper at the same time.

"OMG, silly bandz!" Kylie exclaimed, hugging her pack of 24 Silly Bandz close to her chest. "Thank you, Mom and Dad!"

"You're welcome," Jesse and Becky replied in unison as they watched in awe as their overly-excited 10-year-old happily tore open her gift.

"Nicky, Alex, why don't you open your gifts now." Jesse coaxed his teenage sons.

Not as fast as Kylie, Nicky and Alex tore the paper off their gifts to reveal each a pack of Yu-Gi-Oh trading cards.

"Thanks Mom, Dad," Nicky and Alex said nonchalantly in unison.

"You're welcome."

"Alright. Now that you've had your one present. Nicky, Alex say goodnight to Nadia and Breanna, and all three of you go on up to bed." Becky told her kids. Nicky and Alex walked their girlfriends out, and then followed Kylie upstairs to the attic.

"Now that the kids are in bed, we've got an announcement we'd like to make tonight," D.J. said, squeezing Steve's hand for reassurance.

"What is it, Sweetie?" asked Danny.

"Steve, do you want to tell them honey?" D.J. asked, even though she already knew the answer.

Steve's eyes lit up. He'd been looking forward to this moment for a little over a month now. He took a deep breath.

"You guys... D.J. is pregnant!"

Danny was the first to congratulate the couple before throwing his arms around D.J. ecstatically.

Danny then threw his arms around Steve.

Stephanie and Michelle had risen from the floor, eager for their turns to congratulate D.J. and Steve. They each shook Steve's hand and placed a kiss on D.J.'s cheek.

"Congrats you two, that's amazing news," Stephanie said, returning to her position on the floor.

"This is amazing!" Michelle added, a grim plastered across her face.

"I am so happy for you two! I cannot believe, I'm going to be a _great _uncle!" Jesse smiled, enveloping his eldest niece in a tight hug.

"Literally," D.J. smiled.

* * *

_**- Monday, December 25, 2006, 7:55am/ Michelle's Bedroom -**_

"Good morning, baby," Michelle whispered as she rolled over and opened her eyes to her fiancé staring sleepily at her.

"Merry Christmas, gorgeous," Aaron whispered back, scooting closer to her and pecking her lips.

"Merry Christmas," she replied, biting his lip. He growled a bit and rolled over on top of her careful for her baby bump that was just barely there.

She giggled and ran her nails down his bare back as he deepened their kiss.

Breaking for oxygen, Michelle smiled at him sweetly.

"Should we tell your family about our engagement today?" He asked in a whisper.

Michelle nodded and climbed out of bed with her comforter wrapped around her to hide her body, which was still bare from the previous night's activities. She found her sweatpants and slipped back into those and pulled on Aaron's black OSU sweatshirt over her head, while Aaron pulled on a pair of flannel pants and white T-shirt.

"You look cute in my sweatshirt," Aaron growled against her ear, pulling back her hair and kissing her neck.

* * *

Michelle and Aaron walked downstairs into the living room where the whole family was already gathered sipping their cups of hot cocoa and eating Christmas cookies; Nicky, Alex and Kylie were gathered around the tree, waiting to pass out the gifts underneath it.

"Michelle!" Vicky greeted her step-daughter happily as she turned around in her seat on the couch. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Michelle replied with a smile.

"Merry Christmas, everybody," Aaron smiled at his future in-laws.

"Merry Christmas," The whole room chorused in.

"We saved you some cookies and there is a cup of cocoa for each of you on the coffee table," Danny explained as he turned on the Christmas music.

"Thanks," Michelle replied. Aaron and her walked over and took their seats on the floor in between D.J. and Steve, and Stephanie and Kyle.

"Alright, Kids," Joey clapped his hands together, referring to Nicky, Alex and Kylie. "You want to start passing out gifts now?"

"Okay," they replied in unison.

The Tanner-Katsopolis-Gladstone's and the young Hale family then proceeded to open each others' gifts. Then they watched _It's A Wonderful Life_ together.

* * *

_**- 3:15pm -**_

"Michelle, are you sure you can't stay for dinner?" Stephanie asked her baby sister hopefully.

"No, sorry, we're going to Aaron's for dinner. We decided to do Thanksgiving here and Christmas there," Michelle explained as she took a seat on the couch beside Aaron.

"Okay," Stephanie frowned.

Michelle caught Aaron's eye, and he nodded; knowing her question before she even asked it.

"Everyone!" Michelle yelled, and the room fell silent. "We have some news to share with you."

Her father, Jesse and Joey all gave her a curious look, before taking a seat in the chairs and nodded at her to continue.

Michelle took a deep breath. She turned to Aaron and asked him, "Would you like to tell them?"

"Everyone," Aaron began, he too took a deep breath. He wrapped his arm around Michelle's waist, and she smiled shyly. "I asked Michelle to marry me."

There was a few gasps, and a couple squeals.

"And she said yes!"

It took a moment for everyone to let the news sink in, but once it did, the room exploded with excitement and a lot of congratulations and hugging going around. At one point, Aaron found himself standing at the edge of the room; content to just watch Michelle with her family. Danny caught Aaron's eye and motioned for him to come join him on the couch. Danny patted the empty space next to him, and wrapped his arm around Aaron's shoulders as he sat down.

"I've never seen her this happy," Danny began, "And I love you so much for being the reason she's so happy."

Michelle saw Aaron and her father out of the corner of her eye, she winked at Aaron; her expression dripping with an 'I-told-you-so' glance.

"Welcome to the family son."

* * *

**Review with boy/girl name suggestions please! :) **


	8. Name Game

**For Keeps**

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming please. Here's Chapter Eight.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight- Name Game**

_18 Weeks_

_**- Saturday, January 6, 2007, 3:30pm/ UWM, Free Clinic -**_

"I don't give a crap what you want, Aaron, no future son of mine will be named _Jasper_. _Jasper _rhymes with _Casper_, as in _Casper the Friendly Ghost_!" Michelle remarked, crossing her arms over her chest.

His eyes were primarily focused on the blank wall in front of them, yet she could still see him rolling his eyes. It was Saturday afternoon. Aaron had offered to go with her to her next doctor's appointment before he had to go back to school for spring semester classes.

"You said you liked the name Jasper before when I brought it up the other day."

"Yeah, well that was before I thought of something."

"And it's because it rhymes with Casper?"

"No!" She scoffed, placing a hand on her stomach and rubbing soothing circles. "Because it's stupid!" She snapped.

"Well fine, then we're definitely not naming our future daughter something like _Peyton_," he replied.

"Peyton is a unique name! Why don't you like Peyton?"

"It's a boy's name! Why would we give our _daughter _a _boy's _name?"

Michelle huffed, "It is _not-just _a boy's name. It has, and always will be, a _unisex _name!"

"God you're hot when you're angry." Aaron smiled, looking over to see Michelle huff.

"Whatever, Bailey," she replied, playfully nudging his arm, he winked and snuck a kiss on her lips.

"Michelle Tanner?" the nurse called out from the door.

"That's me," Michelle replied, jumping out of her chair and tugging on Aaron's arm to join her.

"Oh. I... I go in with you?" He asked with a shaky voice.

"Yes you go with me. Hence why you offered to come." Michelle replied.

The nurse waved them back and led them to a room where she ran a few simple tests on Michelle before leading them into another room. "Dr. Bryson will be in here shortly." She told.

Michelle and Aaron filled the time with a little back-and-forth chit-chat about what they thought was going to happen.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Dr. Bryson walked in, apologizing for the waiting period.

Michelle was asked a few questions before they were led to yet another room where they would do the ultrasound. Michelle climbed up onto the exam table and lifted her shirt.

"So Michelle, you're 18 weeks along, this is the moment when we can determine the sex of your baby," Dr. Bryson explained, as she squirted the cold jelly on the young girl's stomach, and then began moving the transducer around. She asked, "Would you like to know?"

Michelle looked over at Aaron, who smiled in response, and then she looked back at her doctor. "If you could write down the gender on a post-it and put that in an enclosed envelope. That way it will remain a surprise until we want to know, _if_ we want to know."

"Okay, so I won't say anything then." The doctor smiled as she moved the wand around the strawberry-blondes stomach, trying to create a clear image and establish a sound. "That's an interesting idea. I couldn't go the first three months without knowing the gender of my son. As soon as I got the option, _I had to know_."

"That's funny." Michelle said, squeezing Aaron's hand. He gave her a gentle squeeze back and kept his eyes glued to the screen.

"Ah, there we go!" The doctor exclaimed as an image appeared on screen and a noise filled the room.

Dr. Bryson began to point things out on the screen before she reached behind her for a post-it, envelope and a sharpie. She scribbled something on the yellow paper, folded it and slipped it into the envelope which she sealed and wrote 'Baby's Gender' on the front.

"Congratulations, Ms. Tanner and Mr. Bailey... I think you will be pleased to know that you've got a healthy baby growing in there." She whispered, handing over the envelope.

After she cleaned Michelle up, Dr. Bryson got up from her chair and said, "I'll go grab your sonogram pictures so you two can I have a moment alone." The doctor walked out of the room.

Aaron wiped his eyes as Michelle looked up at him.

"I'm really glad you came!" She smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Yeah, me too." He placed his hand on her stomach and caressed it lightly. Michelle rested her head on his shoulder and sniffled.

Hearing its little heartbeat just made this baby a hundred times more real.

* * *

_**- Saturday, January 6, 2007, 7:45pm/ UWM, Smith Hall -**_

After their eventful day, the young couple were now in Michelle's dorm room and snuggled together in bed, they began to seriously talk.

"Aaron?"

"Yeah sweetie?" He smiled at his girlfriend.

"I was thinking... Seeing as we've only got four months till this baby is born, maybe more since most first pregnancies _can-be_ late. It made me realize something."

"What is that, honey?"

"I think, just to be ready, we should _really _pick out names. I don't want to be those parents who are arguing _after _the baby is born."

Aaron was silent for a moment, then responded, "Okay, I think that's a great idea, love. And I was thinking, if we have a girl, her middle name be... _Pamela_."

"After my late mother?" Michelle started to tear up a little.

"Of course, she would be proud of her baby girl."

Michelle nodded in agreement, wiping a few stray tears away. "Okay, so if we have a little girl, her middle name will be Pamela. What about first names?"

"If it's a girl I really like the names Abigail, Lucy and Heather."

"I like Claire, Brenna and Adelaide," Michelle laughed.

Aaron reached over Michelle and grabbed the notepad from the bedside table. "I'm going to write down the names we like, put them in," he grabbed for his baseball cap hanging from the bottom of the top bunk. "My cap, and we'll draw."

"Okay, sounds good to me."

"Now... What were those names again?"

Michelle told him and they followed through with the plan until they'd agreed on names for both possible genders.

* * *

**What'd you think? I'm not going to reveal the baby's name yet because I'm still unsure as to what it should be, but I gave you guys something to work with. I still could use more name suggestions please. Remember, you don't know whether baby is a boy or girl yet. **


	9. Hormones

**For Keeps**

* * *

**I'm back. Hope you enjoy Chapter Nine.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Hormones**

_26 Weeks_

_**- Wednesday, March 7, 2007, 1:33pm/ UWM, Smith Hall -**_

Rachel returned to their dorm room after her morning classes to find Charlotte sitting on the futon watching television.

"It's Wednesday afternoon, don't you have classes?" Rachel asked with a laugh.

"Not till later this evening," Charlotte replied.

"Where's Chelle?" Rachel asked.

"She's in the bathroom, but be warned, her hormones are off the charts this afternoon."

Rachel's eyes widened.

"Good or bad?"

"Both," Charlotte said in a whisper. "And it's terrifying! One minute she's cooking Ramen and singing, the next she's screaming at the microwave because it's not heating fast enough."

"Well, thanks for the warning. I'll go take a shot." Rachel took a deep breath and got the urge to knock on the bathroom door.

She opened the bathroom door, and was met with a strange sight. Michelle was perched on the edge of the toilet, with her head in her hands. A few articles of her clothing were scattered across the floor, and she was crying. And by crying, what she meant was 'sobbing hysterically.'

"Michelle? What's wrong?" She asked tentatively.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to laugh?" She asked, and lifted her head up.

"Chelle, you're pregnant with the _wildest _mood swings, I think I know not to laugh at anything you say unless you tell me to."

Michelle took a deep breath and said, "My clothes are starting not to fit me anymore, and I don't look good in anything."

"Can I just make _one _suggestion?" Rachel asked tentatively.

"What's that?"

"If you're not comfortable in your clothes, let's go shopping for new ones. Maybe you'll feel more confident in some maternity clothes."

"That's a very good point Rach. I probably should've thought of that myself. Stupid pregnancy brain. Will you and Char go with me?"

"Of course we will. We'll go tomorrow after we're all done with classes."

* * *

_**- Thursday, March 8, 2007, 4:00pm/ UWM, Quad -**_

Michelle walked out of the chemistry building to find Rachel and Charlotte already waiting for her in the quad.

"Hey gorge," Charlotte greeted, throwing an arm around Michelle's shoulders. "Ready to do some serious shopping?"

Michelle laughed.

"Indeed I am. Thank you so much you guys for coming with me."

"Wouldn't be anywhere else. Besides, it's been awhile since we've had a girl's day. Which is why we're treating you to ice cream first, and then we'll go shopping."

* * *

An hour later, after indulging themselves in Neapolitan ice cream, Michelle found herself in the changing room surrounded by a sea of maternity clothes. Rachel and Charlotte waited patiently for Michelle to emerge in each new outfit; offering words of encouragement.

Michelle stepped out of the changing room, and her roommates' jaws dropped.

"Wow."

Instinctively Michelle crossed her arms in front of her.

"Does it not look good?"

"Chelle, you look incredible!"

Michelle smiled.

She was wearing stretchy black pants that were made of some miracle material that felt like sweatpants while still having the appearance of being dressy. The top was fuchsia and loose-fitting. The scooped, ruffled neckline was modest, and the top tied under her breasts. The top highlighted her basketball baby bump, without it being too in your face.

"Oh darl, you look wonderful!" The saleswomen gushed. "Would you like to wear it out?"

"Yes please," Michelle replied, gathering the other tops, pants and dresses that she was planning on buying.

As they walked out of the store, Rachel and Charlotte each scooped an arm though Michelle's.

"You're going to be the sexiest, most stylish pregnant women there ever was."

Michelle laughed.

"Only until you two get pregnant."

"True true!" Rach and Char replied in unison, the three girls breaking into a fit of giggles.

* * *

**This chapter was just kind of a filler chapter because I needed something to go between last chapter and the upcoming one. **

**I've come up with a list of 60 names - 30 girls and 30 boys. I need you guys to choose TEN (10) favorite for EACH GENDER. Here are your choices:**

**Girls-**

**1. Heather  
2. Abigail  
3. Lucy  
4. Claire/Clare  
5. Brenna  
6. Adelaide  
7. Brittany/Britnee  
8. Karly/Karlee/Carly/Carlie  
9. Arielle/Ariel  
10. Aubrey/Aubri  
11. Madeline  
12. Brielle  
13. Hailey  
14. Linden  
15. Sydney  
16. Greta  
17. Lily/Lilly  
18. Marlee/Marli  
19. Kadence/Cadence  
20. Hadley  
21. Fiona  
22. Megan/Meagan/Meghan  
23. Avery  
24. Taylor  
25. Hannah  
26. Aurora  
27. Paige  
28. Noelle  
29. Caitlin  
30. Grace**

**Boys-**

**1. Reese  
2. Noah  
3. Benjamin  
4. Trevor  
5. Zachary/Zackary  
6. William  
7. Tyler  
8. Jamie  
9. Landon  
10. Ethan  
11. Colton  
12. Charlie  
13. Ryan  
14. Beckett  
15. Rowan  
16. Henry  
17. Connor  
18. Maximilian  
19. Matthew  
20. Mason  
21. Brady  
22. Dylan  
23. Griffin  
24. Finley  
25. Elijah  
26. Judah  
27. Julian  
28. Hayden  
29. Cody  
30. Robert**

**Yes, I realize it's a lot to choose from, but it will all come together eventually.**

**The top ten naming game will be open for ONE CHAPTER ONLY.**


End file.
